


Sword and Shield

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jam Bud Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: You'd think Steven was the shield and Connie was the sword. And you'd be wrong.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Sword and Shield

You would think it was a binary - Connie was the sword, proactive in attack, and Steven was the shield, immovable in defence.

You’d think, but that wasn’t quite the case.

Sometimes, Steven was the sword - lecturing the Diamonds when they slipped and called Connie his ‘pet’ again; loudly and angrily defending her from anyone who might slight her, however mildly; running through storm and hail and snow if ever she was far away and needed him. He had a whole notebook full of ways to fight back against attack ads if Connie ever ran for President, and a sharpened glare which made it clear when someone was saying something that simply wasn’t on, especially to his strawberry.

Sometimes, Connie was the shield - comforting Steven when the pressures of change became that little bit too much (and connecting him with her therapist); watching over him as he napped on the Maheswaran couch, exhausted from a long day; acting as a go-between with Garnet and Pearl when Steven, as much as he loved them, just got that little bit over them. She knew when the prescribed medication for an anxiety attack was solitude and quiet intimacy, and had no problem telling others when her biscuit needed his space (and to their credit, nearly everyone understood, Greg especially.)

So when they fused, it was not correct to say that Steven was entirely Stevonnie’s defensive half, and that Connie was entirely their offensive half.

It was a beautifully nonbinary arrangement for a beautifully nonbinary experience.


End file.
